Bleach 4: Arrancar VS Shinigami
by Disy
Summary: Captain Unohana of the 4th squad, Nel former Espada number 3...is more needed to be said?


By Nategrey837

Unohana arrived at the world of the hollows she didn't take a step forward in the sand before she felt a powerful presence in front of her, she stared for a second as the figure appeared in front of her, the long green hair the amazing chest and body standing in front of her, the two stared at one another.

"Leave us." Unohana said as the rest of her group took off. "I see, so you're here to stop me?"

"Aizen has told me that you like to punish each of the foes you defeat, he says you put up a front about being nice, but you really enjoy to have fun with those you beat." Nel only smiled as she said this.

"What if it's true." Unohana said in a low humble voice.

"Doesn't matter, he choose me for the same reason, I was created to defeat you and use you like you use all your foes." Unohana then grinned, it was one rarely seen only to those who were about to meet there fate to Unohana.

Unohana moved forward but Nel put her hand up motioning her to stop. "Not here." Nel placed her finger upon the air around here as it started to rip open as a portal appeared. "I am famous for being the only arrancar to not be defeated in our arena, if you dare shinigami, follow me and you will see if you can be the first to break me." Nel then walked though the portal.

It didn't take a second for Unohana to decide, she moved forward and went though the same portal. Once though she could tell that she was in Aizen's castle, around her were brick walls, they had to be twenty feet tall they were meant to keep someone in. "This is it?"

Nel nodded. "Not to impressive." Unohana said before the lights came on in the arena, she looked up and saw that there were at least twenty-five arrancar in the seats above the wall looking down on them, each one having said at least one rude comment to Unohana.

Nel stepped forward to the middle of the room. "It's really simply shinigami there are three rounds." Nel stopped hearing a loud cheer around the room. "Once the victor of the fight is decided they can decided which action they wish to take, shall they kill the loser or break them." Nel then walked forward her body moving closer and closer until the two women's chests were touching. "That is if you can break the loser, you may have only one option depending on how weak loser is."

Unohana still looked unimpressed. "Very well, tell me the rules of each round if there is any." Unohana added a yawn to signify how bored she was. "Fine, they first round you must make your foe verbally submit, the second round you must make your foes body submit, and the last round you must go till your foe has either died or passed out." Unohana looked at Nel. "In the second round by making there body submit I assume you mean climax?" Nel looked over and nodded her head.

The two women stood there for a moment before they looked up seeing someone fly down. "Now, now you can't do this without the ref can you." The young woman finally made it to the ground. "The names CirucciThunderwitch." She walked over to Nel and placed her hand out, Nel then gave her the zanpaktou on her belt, she moved over to Unohana. "Your sword please." Unohana grabbed her sword and gave it to to the woman.

Cirucci then placed them in a secure place where they couldn't be gotten by either one of the fighters. She moved forward grabbing the mic off her belt. "Is everyone ready!" The room started to roar. "Awesome! This is the ultimate battle, Hollow vs. Shinigami who will win!" A loud roar of hollow pride was heard throughout the room. "I think the crowd is rooting for Nel, now then the first round can only be won by making your foe verbally submit, when your ready fighters you may begin."

Nel and Unohana moved forward each watching one another, but to everyone's surprise Unohana stopped and took off her captain's cape. She turned her back to Nel showing just how much confidence she had in her ability that she could even beat Nel if she jumped her.

Nel though was to honorable to jump someone from behind so she allowed the shinigami to place her cape to the side, Unohana then walked forward giving Nel a sweet smile, much like a mother would give her child for doing a good job. "Thank you." Unohana said her soft voice could almost calm the most angry warrior.

The two women once more moved closer to one another, they stared at each other for a moment trying to find a weak point on one another's stance but couldn't. They were not about a foot apart and Nel was the first to punch which was dodged by Unohana who returned a punch which was also dodged, each woman barley putting anything behind the punches, just testing the water.

They keep circling one another punch after punch, until Nel finally decided to go for it, she moved her leg forward trying to sweep Unohana's leg but Unohana lifted it causing Nel to stumble for a second off balance. Unohana used this split second to throw a haymaker right into Nel's left cheek putting the woman on the ground, but quickly showing just how strong she was Nel popped right back up.

Unohana hoping the girl was still a bit dazed move in throwing another haymaker right hook which was ducked, Nel closed her hand then lifted her fist up hitting Unohana with a hard uppercut right under the jaw sending the shinigami a few inches into the air, as gravity took over and Unohana started to fall her nose had been meet with a straight jab, sending the shinigami to the ground.

Unohana stayed on the ground for a few seconds before standing up, she was clearly in worse shape then Nel was from her haymaker. Unohana just smiled though. "Nice combo." Unohana said as the two women moved closer once more, Nel was going to try and go back to lightly jabbing but Unohana had different plans and tackled the woman down the two women hit the ground, Unohana was in the dominate position on top but she was only able to get about two punches off that barley clipped Nel before she felt Nel's feet on her stomach and she was pushed off the women.

Unohana tried charging Nel before she got up but Nel side stepped her and sent a knee to Unohana's stomach causing the woman to bend over, Nel then hooked her arm around the women's neck before lifting her other hand. "Is everyone ready!" The room started to roar from the sound of the hollows as Nel brought her hand down smacking Unohana on the ass. "1." Nel brought it up and back down. "2" She did this once more. "And 3." Nel unhooked her arm and pushed the shinigami down.

Unohana was now grabbing her ass which hurt like hell, her face was also red she was so embarrassed. "Bitch." Unohana whispered to herself and she fought her way back up, trying to ignore the laugh's around the room.

Unohana was the first to move forward, the two women still staring at one another, Nel sent a jab out which was dodged then another, this time Unohana grabbed the arm before she could bring it back, Unohana turned the heel and attempted to throw Nel, but Nel shifted her weight and keep herself grounded, Nel then brought her knee up hitting Unohana right in the back.

Unohana grabbed her back and stumbled forward only to feel Nel grab the top of her outfit and before she could do anything she felt it pulled down, Unohana tried to cover herself up the only thing covering her breasts from being completely seen was her bra which had been grabbed next and Nel quickly ripped it off.

Nel quickly wrapped her arms around Unohana before bending her back and bringing the women down with a backdrop, Unohana felt like her entire body had been hit by a jackhammer after her head meet the concrete.

She had no chance to get up before nel pounced on her, Nel grabbed both of her arms and brought them behind her, she hooked one of her arms with her legs then the other with her left arm, she then reached over Unohana's shoulder and she grabbed one of her breasts and started to fondle it.

Unohana tried to get away but couldn't, no matter what she did. "Get off me." Unohana asked as she could feel her nipples starting to harden at Nel's touch. But that wasn't anything to what Nel did next as she moved her head forward and started to kiss her on the neck biting every so often. "You know that it I make you cum I win the second round even if were in the first." Unohana's eyes widened. "I…" Unohana understood what this move was, not a way to cause her pain but she would be forced to submit. "I give up." Unohana said feeling herself already getting excited by Nel's touch, after being so dominated this round. "Oh and I told you I was made just to beat you, that means you have zero chance to beat me in any round." Nel kissed her cheek then stood up walking away, leaving the naked women on the ground trying to recover.

"Oh winner of round one Nel!" Cirucci said as she went a raised the winner of round ones hand. "Now it's time for a quick five minute break, just so the challenger knows once your clothing has been taken off you can't put it on between rounds, sorry." Cirucci said grinning as she walked off.

Five minutes have passed, Unohana's breasts starting to get hard from the cold air in this arena hitting them, they had to of turned down the temperature of the place or something it was freezing.

"Now then for round two, the only way to win is to make your foe climax." Cirucci left the middle of the ring as she stared at Unohana who was still covering up her breasts with her arms trying to ignore the comments being thrown her way.

The two women once more moved forward staring at one another, Unohana finally took her hands up into guard as she could see Nel staring at them, just smirking. "There nice and pretty big, but mine are bigger and better." Nel was right she had a larger pair but Unohana thought hers were much better she knew she was the better woman.

Unohana stepped forward as if she was going to tackle her, Nel did the same thing as last time and side stepped but this time Unohana stopped herself and threw a massive haymaker at Nel before she had time to dodge, it hit Nel and sent her stumbling backwards.

Unohana ran forward as Nel sent a weak jab, Unohana ducked it and sent a rough uppercut right at Nel's right breast making contact, causing the woman to grab her breast in defense, Unohana then sent a hard hook to the woman's right cheek sending her stumbling to her right, she then grabbed the woman's head and brought it down ramming her knee into it.

Unohana then moved her leg behind Nel's and tripped her then quickly mounted the girl, she looked down and could see Nel's face bloody from the knee, Unohana simply smiled and started to send punches right at Nel's face hitting with each one, after five hard punches she stood up.

Nel looked up at the woman her vision blurry after the beating she just took, she could see Unohana getting up she thought that it was over for now but she then saw Unohana jump into the air the next thing she knew Unohana's backside came crashing down on her breasts. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nel yelled out it felt like her breasts had been pushed back into her body.

She saw Unohana stand up again this time she felt a tug at her body, she then felt a cold air rush over her, she looked down to see her body completely naked. "No.." Nel said weakly as she tried to cover herself but her body was completely drained by the prior attack.

Unohana looked down and turned the girl over placing Nel's stomach on her knee. "By the way child this is how you spank someone correctly." Unohana raised her hand smacking Nel's bare ass with her hand the hit could be heard around the arena, her hand then raised again another slap. "Just quit it please!" Another slap then another, a red hand print being formed of Nel's ass as tears ran down her bloody face.

Unohana then placed the girl on her backside and let her sit staring at everyone in the crowd, then she grabbed the girls thighs and spread them apart, her hand snuck down the girls body as her hand roamed over her womanhood, as her lips moved to the girls ear. "I thought I had zero chance to win this round." Her fingers then attacked Nel's womanhood, causing her to moan out.

She then grabbed her breasts with her other hand grabbing the nipple in her fingers and pulling them. "Not so rough." Nel asked only to have Unohana move faster, everyone in the arena now cheered for Unohana.

Unohana bit at Nel's neck much like she did to her in the previous round. "Stop, I've…I've never even lost a round don't do this to me…" Nel said trying to move away from Unohana but it was to late the woman keep playing with her longer and longer the cheers growing louder before it became to much for Nel and her body ultimately betrayed her and she came by Unohana Retsu's hand.

Unohana stood up and placed her foot on Nel's head before pushing the girl down. "The winner of round two the shinigami!" Unohana grabbed Cirucci's uniform and pulled her closer. "Call me Unohana child." Something about the voice caused chills to go down her spine, it was so nice yet evil at the same time. "W-winner of the m-match Unoh-hana!" Cirucci quickly moved back. "Time for the five minute break then." Unohana said as she walked away and Nel was the one left to recover on the floor after being defeated.

The five minutes passed and Nel was up and ready to fight once more, both women stared Unohana was more confident then the previous round and Nel was much more concerned then the previous round but both knew they couldn't take there foe lightly.

Unohana was closing the gap faster then Nel but to everyone's surprise the defense fighter Nel decided to take the offensive and she ran catching Unohana by surprise and tackling her, both women about lost it though when there hard nipples collided causing moans to come out of there mouths.

Nel was on top of Unhana and tried to throw a punch but Unohana was able to connect with a punch right before hers sending Nel off to the side, Unohana tried to get on top of Nel but she was meet by a kick in the face sending her to the ground.

Both women got to there knee's quickly before they grappled one another trying to over power the other it quickly turned into a bear hug as the two women's breasts started to push together. "Uhhh." Both women's eyes rolled in the back of there heads out of pleasure, this felt so good.

But Nel was the first to get over it and tighten her grip. "No." Unohana said as her grip tightened around Nel's body, both of there breasts being pushed back, the two women both stood up from there knee's as they held the bear hug. "Give it up child!" Unohana yelled, but it was only meet by Nel adding even more power to her grip.

It was obvious now though that Unohana was losing and Nel showed her amazing strength and lifted the women into the air as she started to swing her left to right as her breasts started to push hers back further and further. "Uhhh!" It hurt but felt so good Unohana wasn't sure what was worse the pleasure of the pain.

Unohana only then felt the wind hitting her back as Nel took off into a ran and slammed Unohana's back into the wall behind her. "Uhhh." Unohana's vision went black for a second, she then felt Nel's grip tighten again around her, when she opened looked at her foe again she saw her head moving back and Nel sent three hard head butts to the woman's forehead each one causing her head to hit the wall behind her.

Nel then let the woman go and Unohana fell forward her eyes closing as the only thing she felt wasn't the hard floor but something soft, very soft, she then felt Nel's hand move behind her head and then she knew where she was right in the middle of Nel's breasts and it was getting hard to breath, she struggled as much as she could her legs were trying to move away her arms were trying to push away but to no luck.

"I told you that you didn't stand a chance, now stay here until you can no longer breath, when you awake I assure you that you'll be pleasured and that you will become my slave." Those words being her slave it couldn't happen it wouldn't Unohana would never, so she reached down into the depths of her being and used as much power as she could to wrap her arms around nel's body she then snuck her leg between Nel's legs and sent a hard knee to the her womanhood causing Nel to finally release her hold on Unohana's head.

Unohana took one deep breath before letting her grip on Nel go and she sent a few punches to Nel's breasts causing her to stumble backwards. Nel returned a punch though causing the weaker Unohana to be over powered and fall back.

Nel went to tackle Unohana but with the last of her strength Unoahan grabbed Nel's arm and wrapped her legs around nel's head as the two hit the ground, Unohana moved her body closer and then squeezed her thighs.

Nel's legs kicked and she punched started to bite everything to get Unohana away, but to no luck her legs were to strong with one or two more kicks of her legs was all Nel could muster before her eyes closed and she passed out on the floor.

Unohana loosened her grip until Nel's head was finally released the woman was clearly beaten, which was only confirmed when Cirucci moved to her. "The winner of the round and the match, Unohana." Cirucci was about to leave before being grabbed and kissed roughly by Unohana. "Your welcome to fight me anytime, your body would be fun to play with." Cirucci's eyes widened as she stepped back. "N-no thanks."

"N-now Nel is yours to do with whatever you want." Cirucci said as she walked off leaving Unohana the women who sacred the hell out of her alone with Nel.

Unohana grabbed Nel by her long green hair and started to drag her to a nearby wall. "Anyone got anything so I can wake her?" As if it has been asked a million times water was lowered to Unohana who grabbed the bucket pulling it back and splashing the defeated woman with it.

Instantly Nel's eyes opened as she looked around the water on her body getting colder because of the could air in the room, but this was ignored when she looked up and remembered what happened. "I lost." She said breathlessly.

Unohana moved down and stared nel right in the eyes. "That's correct my child." Unohana then cupped Nel's right breasts as she started to caress it softly. "What are you going to do to me?" Unohana gave a soft laugh as she moved forward kissing Nel on the lips. "Make you mine of course."

Nel pulled back. "I won't." This was only meet by a stomach punch causing nel to spit up some blood. "It wasn't a question." Then a hard knee came down on Nel's womanhood. "AHH!" She yelled as the cheers around the room got louder. "Child you will be mine for the rest of your life." Nel shook her head. "I won't!" A single tear came down her face as she then felt a slap hit her face.

She was then thrown face first against the hard concrete floor. "Please." Nel wanted this to stop but it was only meet by Unohana slamming her fist against nel's womanhood. "AHHHHH!" Nel tried to claw away only for Unohana to slap her ass, if that wasn't bad enough Unohana then grabbed her hair and pulled her head as far as she could.

Unohana looked down at her face. "This is your last time, give up or I will not ask you until you are completely broken." Nel gathered some blood that was left in her mouth then spit it at Unohana who dodged it. "Fine."

Unohana turned her over and got on top of the woman sending a knee to her womanhood again but this time she started to rub it against her roughly, as her mouth moved to the green haired woman's impressive breasts as she took one of them in her mouth and started to fondle the other one, she pulled licked and bit them until the woman had climaxed.

The climax was only meet by a rough knee to her womanhood again this time her womanhood was sensitive. "STOP!!!!" Nel yelled out almost busting peoples ear drums but Unohana keep kneeing her only to stop and rub her knee against Nel's womanhood.

Unohana then grabbed Nel's hair and pulled the woman up turning her to the crowd much like she did in the second round but this time she was standing, but like last time her hand snuck around and started to play with her roughly the same way until she climaxed again, this time though she pulled her hand up and forcefully pushed her fingers into Nel's mouth. "Lick it." Nel wanted to bite the fingers off but with tears streaming down her eyes she licked the cum off Unohana's soft fingers.

Unohana then threw her against the wall going at her again until she came, then she was on the floor being slapped an abused until she climaxed again. Hours passed and Nel had lost count how many times she had really climaxed, she didn't know what was up and what was down.

But Unohana keep going at her rubbing at Nel's womanhood, it hurt now it was raw she had cum to many times, she needed rest she wanted to be left alone. "Please." Nel's eyes were blurry as she just wanted it all to stop.

But the one thing she could see in her blurry vision was Uohana's beautiful face. "Please? I'm sorry child is that another word for you accept me as your mistress?" Nel looked up only to nod. "Yes, just please stop for today I can't take it anymore." Unohana's hand was removed as she placed it on the girls cheek and gave her a soft kiss. "Sleep now child." Nel did just that and passed out on the ground again under her new mistress Unohana Retsu.

……………………..

Nanao ripped the top of the uniform off as her lips moved down to the her breast taking the left nipple in her mouth moving it around, causing Lisa's body to move in reaction as a moan came from her mouth.

Lisa's eyes opened as she looked down seeing Nano playing with her, she saw Nana's hand moving down her body as she started to rub it. "Ahh please." Lisa said her thighs trying to grip nana's hand to help her. "I need to climax I haven't in so long."

She had been though hell Mashrio hadn't let her but finally Nano was going to, her eyes closed she was almost there so close until the hand was removed. "Please." Nanao just smiled and looked straight down at Lisa. "Make me." Lisa's eyes filled with rage. "You have no idea how fucking pissed off I am." With that Lisa's new found rage caused her to have the strength to head butt the hell out of Nano sending the woman to the ground, the two of them stood up and stared at one another.

………………………………...................

The door busted open as the two assassins stood on the other side both in a fighting stance, the smoke cleared and two women walked in there breasts larger then the assassins breasts, much bigger then Soi fons actually.

One was a orange haired woman named Rangiku other had blond hair and a diamond like tattoo on her forehead. "What the fuck do you want Rangiku!?" Soi Fon asked as the two women simply laughed. "We're here to beat you down of course.

The blonde headed women ran forward hitting Soi Fon in the stomach and sending her flying backwards though the wall and to the ground outside. "What power." She thought but was able to land on her feet, when she looked up she saw the woman standing in front of her. "My name's Tsunade, nice to meet you." With a smile the woman got into a fighting stance, Soi Fon did as well her arm moving down to her injured stomach trying to protect it from another attack.

Yoruichi looked at Rangiku, her body already bothered by the fact that Soi had just abused her. "Just leave, please." The once determined and powerful Yoruichi was nothing like that anymore, the word please was never used by her before. "Your weak Yoruichi it's time I take your body and make you mine"

……………………………….........................

Halibel moved into a dark room, turning the lights on there they stood her lovely fraccions under her control, loyal to her until the end. "Now what was the surprise?" Halibel said moving forward until she felt her arms being resisted by Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose who she had just noticed.

Her third fraccions moved forward and cupped her left breast. "Were here to give you pleasure, also we may tame you and make you ours." Halibel looked at them. "Your mad." They simply laughed. "And your out numbered." Sun Sun said with a swift knee to the stomach causing Halibel to double over.

………………………………......................

Cirucci moved though the dark halls until she came to a throne room where she bowed. "Unohana won my mistress." A laugh was heard as Cirucci looked up. "Yes, yes I see that also Yoruichi has been enslaved by Soi Fon, Mashiro had defeated Lisa but seems to not make her a slave but Lisa and nanao are both sluts one will win and turn the other into a slave." A mysterious woman's voice was heard from the throne.

"Looks like Loly has gotten two slaves as well, Now then I will wait a see what happens to halibel."

Cirucci looked up at the woman. "What about Soi Fon and Yoruichi?" The woman looked down at Cirucci which caused her to bow her head again. "I will go a meet them myself personally either way I will get one of two things, two big breasted fighters in Tsunade and Rangiku or two sexy assassin."

"May I ask why your so interested in the idea of people being others slaves."

A laugh was heard again. "It's simply if Yoruichi is Soi fon's slave and I am Soi's mistress then I will have control over both of them, my goal is to become the one and only mistress of all the shinigami and hollow females"

Cirucci looked up at her. "I'm sure you will my mistress." The woman then stood up. "Now then I want you to go meet the girl name Nemu she needs to get into a good little fight." Cirucci bowed her head and left the room and the mystery women went off to meet Soi Fon

………………………………..


End file.
